meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Mob
The Vivian Mob was founded In 1995. A female named Vivian who was the only tamed meerkat was released in the study site. Some Drie Doring males joined her but left. She produced a litter and managed to raise the pups. Some of the Drie Doring males returned and stayed with her. The new group was called Vivian after the dominant female. After the death of the first dominant male, a well known Young Ones male joined the group and held dominance until the death of Vivian. He remained in the group, but later emigrated to take dominance of Gattaca. Since 2000 the group had been led by Vivan's daughter Rhian and Jim Bob as the new dominant pair. Vivian males had joined the Whiskers, Gattaca and Balrog groups as well as formed many others over time. Vivian used to be a large mob growing larger with the litters of first Vivian and later her daughter Rhian's constant litters. However, the rise of tuberculosis in the group in 2007 brought the downfall of the great Vivian group. The disease hit the group hard killing the long term dominant male Jim Bob. Asriel, an adult female, died after. Then gradually there were up to five or six TB casualties a month. Despite the emigration of two wild males could not stop the decline of the Vivian. the Vivian group died off after 12 years of being one of the most famous KMP mobs, and one of the most successful. Vivan group was last seen in December 2007. Despite the loss of the Vivian many of the members emigrated or formed new groups making the Vivian the ancestors of many group including Whiskers, Young Ones, Gattaca, Lazuli, Rascals and Balrog. Many of these groups formed new mods continuing the Vivian blood-line. Some of the new mobs included the Aztecs, JaXX, Kung Fu, Commandos, Hoopla, Sequioa and Starsky. Zaphod the long-term dominant male of the Whiskers was the last born Vivian male. Dominant Pair The only female named Vivian was the first dominant female for the group with a Drie Doring males. One of the males VDM008 established dominance however the males soon left just before the birth of Vivian's first litter. However VDM008 returned and established dominance again. After a year later the Drie Doring male died, and two months later Young Ones male named Stinker emigrated into the group. He took dominance next to Vivian till her death in 2000. He left and took dominance in the Gattaca. Rhian, Vivian's daughter took dominance after her. A large group of Young Ones males joined the group, with several taking dominance untill finally, Jim Bob established dominance beside Rhian. Sadly both died of disease in 2007 after a successful reign. First Jim Bob succumbed to TB and his son Tonker became the dominant briefly. Soon however two wild males joined the group with Cyrano taking dominance till his disappearance in the later stages of TB. Two more wild males joined the group but disappear shortly after joining. Tonker reassumed the dominant male position when the Vivian was lost. All Known Members All meerkats born or emigrated into the Vivian VDM008 Vivian (VVF001) Stinker (VYM005) Silks (VVM001) Captain Joans (VVM002) Asphodel (VVF003) VVM004 Cascade (VVF005) VVF006 Sparkle (VVF007) VVF008 Splash (VVF009) Froth (VVM010) Gleam (VVF011) River (VVM012) Swirl (VVF013) Rosemary (VVF014) Basil (VVM015) VVM019 VVM020 Izit (VVM021) Imogen (VVF022) VVM025 VVM026 Zazu (VVM027) Humphry (VVM028) Rhian (VVF029) Rapunzel (VVF031) Zaphod (VVM032) Yossarian (VVM033) Genghis (VVM035) Attila (VVM036) Alexander (VVM037) VVP038 Kamala (VVF039) VVM040 Govinda (VVM041) Kamaswami (VVM042) Yoda (VVM043) Hong (VVF044) VVM045 Phooey (VVM046) VVP047 VVP048 Vervain (VVM049) Velvet (VVF050) Viv'e (VVF051) Pantouffle (VVM052) Uacari (VVF053) Colobus (VVM054) Tarsier (VVM055) Macaque (VVM056) Mangabey (VVF057) Patis (VVM058) Sifaka (VVF059) Kat (VVF06?) Nourane (VVM06?) Tyson (VVM06?) DeeJay (VVM063) Domino (VVM64) VVP065 Lynda (VVF066) Sharpe (VVM067) Creag Dubh (VVM068) VVM069 Megan (VVF070) Pippin (VYM019) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) Darwin (VYM031) Jim Bob (VYM059) Douglas (VYM061) John Boy (VYM05?) Jason (VYM05?) Niko (VYM0??) Hannibal (VVM071) B.A. (VVM072) Face (VVM073) Murdock (VVM74) Nyala (VVF075) Kudu (VVM076) Boba (VVM080) Jabba (VVNM081) Carett (VVF082) Foxy Brown (VVF083) Grandma Funk (VVF084) Lisa Left Thing Lopez (VVF085) Missy Misemeanour (VVF086) Queen Latifa (VVF087) Thingmibob (VVM088) Busta Rover (VVM089) Doorbee (VVM090) Ghost Face Killah (VVF091) Oogimflip (VVM092) Roots (VVM093) Method Men (VVM094) Caffreys (VVF099) Guiness (VVM100) Newkie (VV?102) Asriel (VVF103) VVM104 Lam Chop (VVF105) Sharp Sharp (VVM106) Judy (VVF107) Richard (VVM108) Daffyd (VVM109) Marjorie Dawes (VVF110) Emily Howard (VVM111) Currey Fuzz (VVM113) Tonker (VVM115) Balders (VVM116) Mr. Dynamite (VVM117) VVP118 Tomahawk (VVM119) Spitfire (VVM120) Odysseus (VVF121) Hercules (VVM122) Icarus (VVF123) Calypso (VVF124) Aphrodite (VVF125) Bronco (VVM126) Toots (VVF127) Travs (VVM128) Kaz (VVF129) Ms. Jackie (VVF130) Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) Mr. Chocolate (VVF132) Hans Brix (VVM133) VVM134 Arec Barwin (VVM135) VVP136 Toolangi (VVF137) VVP138 VVP139 Beowolf (VVM140) Cyrano (VVM141) Captain Jack (VVM142) Didly-Bong (VVM143) Meerdog (VVM144) Rivals The Vivian lived near the Whiskers, Young Ones and Lazuli when they first formed. The Elveera, Gattaca and Balrog moved near the Vivian. All of their rivals later had Vivian males, or female join their groups. The Vivian also lived near the Rascals in 2004 but that group moved away from the Vivian and were no longer their rivals. Meerkat Manor The Vivian were featured in Meerkat Manor as the feared "Commandos". The Vivian played the Commandos for season 2 and 3. Rhian played baby-eater Nikita while Jim Bob played one-eye Hannibal. Jim Bob's brother Douglas played Ozzy. They were first seen and the new kids on the block, thought they had been around for a awhile. They first encountered the Lazuli, who had just lost their dominant male. They located the babysitting burrow where young pups Bubble and Squeak were being babysat by young female Maryline. The Vivian attacked and chased away Maryline. Rhian went down the burrow and drug Bubble up. They managed to kill Bubble but the Lazuli returned and chased away the Vivian before they could kill Squeak and Maryline. Later the Vivian ecountered the Whiskers who had split and trapped them below group. They kept having encounters with the Whiskers in the show. The only other group they encounter was the Lazuli in the begining. During Season 4, the real Commandos play themselves since Whisker males join their group. The Vivian made the Commandos famous however. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs